1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Socijalističkata Balkanska Republika (A nice new world...)
Overview The Socialist Balkan Republic/Location Balkans/Balkanska. Towns and cities #Capital: Balkanska City (10,545,000). #Largest city: Balkanska City (10,545,000). #Other cities: Burgas (8,888,888), Sofia (8,500,000), Skopje (7,500,000), Niš (5,750,000), Pristina (5,555,500), Thessaloniki (5,545, 575), Komotini (5,540,000), Podgarica (5,252,500), Shtip (5,225,000) Plodiv (4,752,857), Lue, Ohrid, Tito Siti and Zelena Dolina. Language #official:Official language- Macedonian (in Latin alphabet) circa ~55% #Other languages: Bulgarian circa ~35%. About ~ 75% bilingual in Greek, Romani, Turkish, Serbian, Albanian and/or Romanian in some scattered individual towns and villages. Religion: #main:Orthodox Christianity (officially it is banned, but most people follow it anyhow). #Other religions: Roman Catholicism, Sunni Islam, Judaism, Irreligious and Atheist. Ethnic groups: #main: 45% Macedonians and 42.5% Bulgarians. #other: Turks, Romanians, Serbs, Pomaks, Aromans, Vlach, Christian Romani, Muslim Romani people Monti Negrins, Bosnian Moslims, Kosovar Albanian and Greeks. #Demonym: Balkan/Balkanski Government: # Titoist Communist single-party state. #government: Central Committee. #President: Aleksandar Sokoloski #Deputy President: Aleksandar Zhukov #Chairman of the Central Committee: Rubin Dermendžiev Population Population: 172,575,000 (2450 est), 172,545,987 (2460 census), 172,589,629 (2470 est), 172,646,958 (2480 census) , 174,550,000 (2490 est), 175,545,454 (2500 census) Other #Established: 0 #Independence: 0 #Currency: Balkanski Kopeg, BK #Motto Overview History Counties Transport The railways are of a high capacty and mostly electrified. The roads are Economy Power stations #7 coal (1 closed and 1 planned) #3 gas (1 planned) #3 oil (1 planned) #2 lignite burning #2 wind turbine farms #2 geothermal (1 planned) #5 nuclear (1 planned) #1 small solar array (1 planned) It imports minor quantities of electricity from Democratic Republic of Kinloss (A nice new world...). Overseas territories It has none. Education Tax Armed forces Navy #Varana naval base. #Burgas naval base. #Pristina naval base and shipyards. #Thessaloniki naval base and shipyards. Air force #Yambol airbase #Plodiv airbase #Lue airbase #Ohrid airbase #Tito Siti airbase Army #Buzludzha command center. #BNA 1st Army barracks in Skopje. #BNA 2nd Army barracks in Plodiv. #BNA 3rd Army barracks in Lue. #BNA 4th Army barracks in Ohrid. #BNA 5th Army barracks and supply depot in Tito Siti. Air defenses #Yambol airbase and BNA 1st Army barracks each have 40 SAM missiles analogous to S-75 Dvina. Nukes 5x 15kt nuclear bombs and 5x 100kt ICBMs are stored here under international observance at Yambol airbas, just in they are needed for a civil emergency like a approaching asteroid or an invasion by Earth (assuming it still exists). Coastguard #Burgas naval base. Law and order Last 5 election results Media Each major town and city has a analogue FM and a local digital FM radio service by law. 2 digital FM station also operate in capital. There are 4 national digital AM radio and 4 digital TV channels. Many family have video recorders, CD players and land line phones. 70% have mobile phones and 28% have smart phones. Fiber optic phone lines, 4 G phones and broadband internet are commonplace through out thew land. 95% have the internet, of which 65% have Boardband internet. Wifi Internet is mostly confined to the major coastal urban centers. There are 3 national newspapers. All major urban settlements also have a local news paper by law. Also see Category:Nations- A nice new world